Loot Table
This is a table of were you can find certain Upgrades in the PvE missions. List of card loot in the PvE missions Single-Player Maps Introduction Encounters with Twilight Siege of Hope Defending Hope Standard - 30G, 250EXP - Rageclaw I, Tremor I Advanced - 140G, 800EXP - Northguards I, Curse of Oink I, Inferno I, Necrofury I Expert - 660G, 4500EXP - Lifestealer II, Magma Hurler II, Giant Wyrm II, Tremor II, Fire Bomb II, Skeleton warrior II, Glacier Shell II, Surge of light II The Soultree Standard - 60G, 300EXP - Ripper I, Mauler I Advanced - 140G, 900EXP - Werebeasts I, Soulshatter I, Sunstriders I Expert - 660G, 5000EXP - Drones II, Stone of Torment II, Unholy Hero II, Emberstrike II, Rifle Cultist II, Fire Sphere II, Phalanx II, Regrowth II, Shattered Ice II, Tubbel II Treasure Fleet Standard - 60G, 300EXP - Decomposer I, Thunderstorm I, Maelstrom I, Termite Hill I Advanced - 140G, 1500EXP - Darkelf Assassins, Burrower, Emberstrike I, War Eagle I Expert - morklay trap II, Cannon Tower II Behind Enemy Lines Advanced - 340G, 2500EXP - Armored Tower I, Primal Defender I, Unstable Demon I, Enforcer I Expert - Ravage II, Wrathblades II, lavafield II, Werebeast II, Breeding Grounds II Two-Player Maps Crusade Standard - 60G, 600EXP - Morklay Trap I, Glacier Shell I, Nasty Surprise I, Surge of Light I Advanced - 200G, 1500EXP - Suppression I, Fire Dragon I, White Rangers I, Ashbone Pyro I, Razorleaf I, Construct I, Colossus I, Corpse Explosion I Expert - Enforcer II, Armored Tower II, Life Weaving II, Shaman II, Suppresion II, Mutating Frenzy II Sunbridge Standard - 60G, 500EXP - Magma Hurler I, Defenders I, Mutating Frenzy I, Drones I Advanced - 200G, 1300EXP - Giant Slayer I, Shatter Ice I, Phase Tower I, Breeding Grounds I, Executor I, Creeping Paralysis I, Aura of Pain I, Lyrish Knight I, Swiftclaw I, Life Weaving I, fire bomb I, Ward of the north I Expert - Fire DragonII, Frost Mage II, Shadow Phoenix II, Thornbark II, Frost Sorceress II, Furnance of Flesh II, Ensnaring Roots II, Termite Hills II, Burrower II, Maelstrom II Nightmare Shard Standard - 60G, 500EXP - Aura of Pain I, Lyrish Knight I Advanced - 200G, 2500EXP - Bloodthirst I, Glyphe of Frost I, Portal Nexus I, Ensnaring Roots I, Banner of Glory I, Frost Sorceress I, Grimvine I, Wallbreaker I, Construction Hut I, Void Maw I Expert - Strikers II, Construction Hut II, Darkelf Assasins II, Energy Parasite II, Grimvine II, Winter Witch II, Kobold Engineer II, Scavenger II, Kobold Engineer II, Blood Healing II, Tower of Flames II, Void Maw II Nightmare’s End Standard - 60G, 500EXP - Strikers I, Kobold Engineer I, Blood Healing I, Noxious Cloud I Advanced - 200G, 2500EXP - Skyfire Drake I, Juice Tank I, Motivate I, Spore Launcher I, Retreating Circle I, Voidstorm I, Rallying Banner (I), Ice Guardian (I), Resource Booster (I), Fountain of Rebirth (I), Mine I, Mana Wing I Expert - Wallbreaker II, Construct II, Portal Nexus II, Healing Well II, Skyfire Drake II, Voidstrom II, Spore Launcher II, Necrofury II, Retreating Circle II, noxious cloud II The Insane God Advanced - Winter Witch I, Shadow Insect I, Energy Parasite I, Boom Brothers I, Scavenger I, Swamp Drake I, Frost Mage I Expert - Makeshift Tower II, Kobold Laboratory II, Corpse Explosion II, Swiftclaw II, Phase Tower II, Vulcan II Four-Player Maps King of the Giants Standard - 120G, 1000EXP - Fire Sphere I, Phalanx I, Forsaken I, Ghostspears I Advanced - Virtuoso I, Skyelf Sage I, Revenge I, Nox Trooper I, Undead Army I, Cultist Master I, Deepcoil Worm, Vulcan I, Timeles One I Expert - Spikeroot II, Scythe Fiends II, Timeles One II, Embalmers Shrine II, Ashbone Pyro II, Mortar Tower II, Militia II, Hurricane II, Skyelf Templar II, Virtuoso II, Fathom Lord II Titans Standard - 120G, 1200EXP - Tower of Flames I, Ice Barrier I, Stone of Torment I, Living Tower I Advanced - Shrine of War I, Shrine of Martyrs I, Shrine of Greed I, Grove Spirit I Expert - Giant Slayer II, Shrine of Martyr II, Revenge II, Soulshatter II, Skyelf Sage II, shrine of war II, cultist master II, deepcoil worm II, shrine of memory II, Ward of the North II, Wildfire II The Dwarven Riddle Advanced - Comet Catcher I, Mind Control I, Worldbreaker Gun I, Overlord I, Altar of Chaos I, Fallen Skyelf I, Tempest I Expert - Overlord II, Parasite II, Worldbreaker Gun II, Razorleaf II, Death Ray II, Fire Worm II, Grove Spirit II, Comet Catcher II, Magma Fiend II, Skyelf Commander II, Aura of Corruption II, Battleship II Guns of Lyr Advanced - Rocket Tower I, Ice Tornado I, Plague I, Wheel of Gifts I, Shaman I, Juggernaut I, Harvester I, Avatar of Frost I, Fire dancer I, Altar of Nihil I, Primeval watcher I, Frost Crystal I Expert - War eagle II, Juggernaut II, Mind control II, Altar of Chaos II Bad Harvest Standard - Thugs I, Coldsnap I, Wrathblades I, Regrowth I Advanced - Dreadcharger I, Scythe fiend I, Ice Shield tower I, Hurrican I, Sunderer I, Militia I, Spikeroot I, Skyelf Templar I, Makeshift Tower I, Mark of the keeper I Expert - Mine II, Ice Guardian II, Dreadcharger II, Mana Wing II, Motivate II, Ice Shield tower II, Sunderer II, Resource Booster II Twelve-Player Maps Passage to Darkness Standard - Fire Stalker I, Silver Lancer I, Unholy Power I, Ray of Light I Advanced - Moloch I, Stronghold I, Church of Negation I, Mindweaver I, Wrathgazer I, voodoo shack I, dreadnought I Expert - 6,000G 30.000EXP - Voodoo Shack II, Dreadnought II, Church of Negation I, Timeshifter Spirit II Ascension Standard - Magma Spore I, Imperials I, NightCrawler I, Wind weavers I Advanced - Spitfire I, Shadow Worm I, Parasite Swarm I, Frost Shard I, Backlash I, Mountaineer I, Infect I External Links Sortable Online List Category:Guides